


一方死亡30题之五题

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 13年老文搬运。高庭组我一生之痛【。
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	一方死亡30题之五题

1.遗物  
洛拉斯•提利尔一如往昔那样将盔甲扯到一块儿，从下往上一个个扣着钢扣。它们合身得不可思议，板甲严丝密缝地贴着男人健硕的胸膛，在营地暗沉沉的烛火里流溢着锋锐的翠色。他木知木觉地扣着护喉，这些动作伴随了他的整个青春华岁，娴熟得仿佛与生俱来。  
他僵着少年般清俊而线条柔和的脸，搭上最后一个扣环，大功告成似地退后一步。往常他总是要趾高气扬地宣扬一番，自己作为一个侍从简直出色得登峰造极。难道不是吗，没有哪个侍从能像他一样深爱着自己的主君了。  
他下意识伸出手去。  
男人有力的手握住他，沉稳坚实，如同孕育黄金玫瑰的厚重土地。  
他怔住。  
“别这样，洛拉斯。”加兰在他耳边低声说，“大战在即。”  
黑水河沸腾起来，半边天空被碧绿的邪恶火焰照得浑亮，世界风声鹤唳。

2.猛然间感到不安  
洛拉斯一个激灵，蹬大眼盯着自己帐篷黑漆漆的油布顶，喘了好一会儿才回过神来。天父公正而威严的轮廓在黑暗中缄默地注视着他，像陌客那样一言不发，似乎对他先前和蓝礼一块儿进行的“祈祷”很不满意。  
蜡烛一早熄了，他压抑着心口一阵阵的紧悸，浑浑噩噩地四下摸索。他感到自己正从一个最糟糕的噩梦里挣扎出来，那个梦里原野烧成了一片焦土，他找不到蓝礼，到处也找不到。他痛苦地惊醒过来，仿佛手脚并用钻出水面的溺水者，大口喘着粗重的气。  
远处嚣声渐起，他提起剑掀开帐帘。  
接下来他的一生都活在那个噩梦里。

3.葬礼  
洛拉斯•提利尔躺在龙石岛公爵的卧室里想起了蓝礼的葬礼。  
他不明白学士为什么日夜不停地守着他，他一点都不觉得疼。轻风拂面，风暴地初秋的哨兵树林闻起来有股暖香的树脂气味，尸体的酸腐味显得格格不入。  
他俯下身亲吻那张灰白水肿的脸，现在蓝礼看起来一点也不俊美了，像他那个酒鬼老哥那样臃肿，白白嫩嫩的蛆虫从脖子咧开的伤口里成群结队爬出来，仿佛一次愉快的旅行。  
他不管不顾地吻他的恋人，腐朽的气味钻进四肢百骸，他感到自己在这里同蓝礼一起腐烂了。  
年轻的百花骑士依依不舍地放开他的国王，就好像这不过是又一次战前的吻别。接着他放开实体，脱下手甲开始刨土。

待到森林泛起沉沉的墨色时他终于感到了疼痛，他把他的王放进那个沾满鲜血的土坑里，充满爱意地再次印下亲吻。

“他高烧不退。”学士沉痛地摇了摇头，“他就像是被拽进了一个遥远的梦境，没有药物能唤他回来。”  
加兰叹了口气，重重地坐在一旁的椅子里。龙石岛狰狞的石像从窗外不依不饶地瞪视着他，燧石雕琢的眼睛历经岁月，锋利而阴冷。  
仿佛戳破膜泡般细微的破裂声骤然划破凝死的寂静，加兰猛然回头，他面容尽毁的弟弟在昏迷中挤出一个吃力的笑容，唇边伤口裂开，喷出腥白的脓。

4.你离开后的十年  
玛格丽与托曼的女儿下嫁那日，苍老的白袍骑士沿着梅葛楼陡峭生冷的石梯拾阶而上，同样苍老的王后在楼梯顶端言笑晏晏地等待他。她老了，面颊像秋末的干苹果那样瘪下去，繁复的裙服像洗去鳞片的蝶翼那样虚垮地裹着她。然而她神采熠熠，七国上下也找不出第二个比今天的她更精神的妇人啦！  
洛拉斯•提利尔挽着他的妹妹，缓慢地挪动步子，像是他第一次执玛格丽的手将她送入红堡的时候那样。现在他们都老了，百花骑士也早已凝成了石刻的花。  
玛格丽小心地扯起裙服，把小脚放在底下一级石阶上。她依旧娇小，好像从跳蚤窝里吹来的一阵混着三流歌手的小曲和褐汤味的风就能刮得她一路飞过高庭金色的原野，落在他们从小嬉戏玩闹的院子里似的。  
骑士扯了扯嘴角，扭曲丑陋的脸挤出一个艰苦而温和的笑容。  
他背朝王后蹲下身。  
玛格丽显而易见地怔了怔，随即他感到一双柔和的小手环住了他的脖颈。他背起王后踏下阶梯，郑重得仿佛踏上征程。  
玛格丽兴致高昂地在他耳边哼着高庭的小调，他低低笑了。  
“其实这样也很好，洛拉斯，”她偏过头说，“已经很好了。”  
“是啊。”他不紧不慢地认真迈下楼梯，陡峭的石阶静静地被他们抛在后面，“可是对我来说，已经再也不是最好的了。”  
语霸他感到女人冰凉的手贴上了他纵横崎岖的脸。  
“别这样，洛拉斯。”  
“没事的。”  
玛格丽把头埋进他肩窝里。

5.突如其来的眼泪  
加兰在提利昂•兰尼斯特那小小的身影从挂角转出去了之后就拦在了他面前，他心下一冷，加兰眉尖的阴影不轻不重地压了下来。  
门嗒得一声合上。  
“洛拉斯，”加兰定定地望着他，“蓝礼死了。无论如何你都得明白这件事。”  
他咬着下唇不说话。加兰比他高且壮实，加兰能穿上蓝礼的盔甲。  
“洛拉斯，看着我。”勇武的加兰坚决地捧起他的脸，视线灼烧起来，加兰也比他更有力量。  
“你得看着我。”他的兄长沉重而清晰地说，“蓝礼死了。”  
他奋力睁大眼，加兰的身影却依旧像是破碎了一般模糊开去。  
世界被泪水淹没。

6.直至死亡将我们分开  
百花骑士在他活着的最后一天夜里一如既往地与学士碰了个头，老人颤抖着布满褐瘢的手从乌鸦腿上解下一封信件交给他。  
黑色的翅膀，黑色的消息。他苦笑着揣进衣领里。他已经数不清这是第几封了，史塔克家没有放弃寻找布兰登•史塔克，即使那个失踪的男孩已经有了一个白发苍苍的弟弟和像玛格丽一样苍老而唯美的姐姐。早年珊莎•史塔克还走得动的时候常常来访，他记得战争结束后玛格丽终于再次会见了那个美若朝阳的史塔克女子，红堡大厅敞得亮堂，地上窗户明晃晃的投影从一头拉到一头。他不安地立在一旁，珊莎•史塔克却什么都没有说，笑意盈然地握住了玛格丽的手。  
他小声叹了口气，喉管里冲起一股行将就木的酸败气味。学士担忧地拍了拍他的背。他敛起笑容，应下老人便往外走。

王后亲切地牵过他的手拉他落座。夜晚的红堡花园里，石凳上裹着一层薄薄的露水。他慢悠悠地坐下，将信放在桌上，骨骼深处泛起寒凉的酸涩。  
玛格丽接过扫了两眼，整齐地收好，像她一生中的诸多细节那样严丝密缝。  
他扯了扯嘴角，脸上的伤疤生硬而麻木。  
然后玛格丽推给他一块柠檬蛋糕，絮絮叨叨地从托曼小时候养的猫生了第三代，说到维拉斯驯养的金雕抓回了一整只鹿。  
他在一旁安静地微笑。百花骑士疤痕交错的面容不再迷人，他只是愿意坐在玛格丽身边，听她的话题随着年月日渐变得零碎。

玛格丽说到她那嫁去多恩的女儿时，他吃力地扬了扬嘴角，向前倚在石桌上，闭上眼开始回忆他一生中经历过的每一场战争。后来发现一切尘嚣模糊，黑水河夜晚的天空绿得骇人，色彩鲜明，仿佛古代巨龙剧毒的眼睛。四下都是死者与活人扑通扑通落水的声音。  
他们都已是迟暮的老人了，连玛格丽姣好的面容都干瘪下去，像是被农妇晒干缝进枕头的玫瑰，散发着老旧而温暖的馨香。  
他举起衰老的手臂挥舞着迟钝的剑横冲直撞，脚下焦土一望无垠，尸体冒着白烟，营火熊熊。  
再接下来他的记忆忽然一片明朗，风暴地难得的晴日天高云淡，少年大笑着奔过校场，发间跌落马尾草编成的金黄玫瑰，像秋天的熟麦那样浑厚饱满。  
他笑了。一切过去了这么久，他浑浑噩噩地想着，他的王年少而终。  
而他还爱到如今。

“蓝礼。”他把那个已化作尘埃的名字噙在舌尖，轻轻道出，然后无比安稳地伏下去。  
玛格丽惊恐地尖叫一声，然后不可抑止地哭起来。

Fin.


End file.
